I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting location-based services (LBS).
II. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a terminal, e.g., a cellular phone. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are often used interchangeably. For example, an LBS client may desire to know the location of the terminal for a location-based service and may communicate with a location center in order to request the location of the terminal. The location center and the terminal may then exchange messages to obtain a location estimate for the terminal. A location estimate may also be referred to as a position estimate, a position fix, etc. The location center may then return the location estimate to the LBS client. It may be desirable to efficiently support location-based services.